


Scratched heart

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ADHD, Anxeity, Depression, Eating Disorders, Humanstuck, M/M, No Smut, OOC, Vent works, mental health, more stories based off my life, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: More shitty vent works, based off of my garbage life. Sorry





	Scratched heart

**Author's Note:**

> Implied DualFang, so heck, here's this mess. I only chose that original ship for parents, because they oddly remind me of my parents, just because they aren't the best characters in homestuck, but everyone seems to love them. Kind of like my parents. Not to mention, I've always kind of imagined dualscar and mindfang as parents who really wouldn't give a shit about their kids in general, so.  
> Also, I know it isn't really mentioned, but implied trans cronus.

{I promise this is the last thing I'm writing based off my mental issues.}  
{Basically, a little insight. When I was about 5, I was diagnosed as ADHD, which I still don't really understand, and probably never will, because I really don't care. }  
{Also, this fanfic is based completely around my life, and what I'm dealing with right now. So I apologise in advance if its gross and stupid. I just changed a few things here's and there for personal reasons.}

 

You bit your lower lip, keeping your focus sharp on your counselor as she continued to rag on to your mother about seeing a psychiatrist.  
You felt like you need one in your own honest opinion, but your mother wasn't buying into it, calling her little “cro cro, my perfect baby boy” absolutely fine. 

 

The fact when you were barely five, and fighting against your mother and father's grip to force some rank ass medication down your throat to focus better. Instead of swallowing it, free from their grip, you crawled under the dining room table, waiting a few moments before biting into it, regretting what you had done. 

 

You weren't liked in school anyways, even when you did take your stupid medication, clinging to your fucking cape and wand as comfort.  
Even occasionally a of stuffed animals, from your large pile you no longer acknowledge.  
Because you're no longer five. And there was no way in fuck you'd be caught dead at the ripe age of 17, dragging around your cape, wand, or stuffed bear. 

 

The fact you even had a therapist made you feel childish. The years of bullying, and the years of neglect from your parents ignoring what you'd said.  
Your mother telling your counselor that your depression, anxiety and eating disorder is just a bunch of made up nonsense.  
The fact you had to be rushed to the hospital at a ungodly hour almost 1 year ago because of your unhealthy habits, while your mother gripped your hand while the nurses hooked tubes to every inch of your body. 

 

It was all nonsense to your mother.  
She didn't believe any of it.  
Ignorant bitch.  
Slumping the side of your face into hand, while listening to your mom and counselor talk amongst themselves, while receiving degrading text messages from your younger sister.  
Wishing that somewhere in this god awful mess in your life, that someone, or something would hear your cries, and do something to help you, and your shitty life. 

 

The only person that even bothered to understand or care, was your boyfriend.  
He was smart, bright eyed, and a around lovely.  
You tried your hardest to set aside your garbage lifestyle in spite of making him happy.  
The fact you basically dedicated every second of your life to this brown haired, hazel eyed dream boat.  
The fact you couldn't live without him nuzzled close. The fact you would beg him to stay each weekend with you, so you could cuddle close to him in your bed, and soak in his scent.  
The fact he accepted you for you.  
And the fact he was your escape from your hell hole of a family.


End file.
